Emishi and Ginji have a secret
by foxfire222
Summary: Read itPromise you'll love it


Ban was getting to his wits end. Every day this week Ginji had disappeared claiming he had plans with someone and had to leave. Its not like they had had any work or anything it just pissed him off. Who was going to help him get free food if he had no one to go chibi for him. And that day a nasty coincidence occurred. Just as Ban was about to go postal Shido came it. He looked really worried so Ban decided that since he was bored he would see what was bothering him.

He went over and sat next to Shido, "Something wrong monkey boy? You seem a little long in the face."

Shido gave Ban a sideways glance and then sighed, "It's Emishi. Ever since last week he's been acting weird. He smiles like normal but somehow…it's different. That probably doesn't make since to you."

Ban's eyes widened, "Yes it does. Ginji has been acting the same way for about the same time. Is it like the smile has something new in it. Something that wasn't there before last week."

Shido turned and looked Ban in the face and said in a shocked voice of understanding, "Yeah, now that you mention it. And does Ginji giggle when he sees really sappy stuff like flowers and couples on the street?"

"Yeah, he does." Said Ban in a loud voice, "Does he say he has to meet someone at the park everyday?"

Shido shouted, "Yes he does. Are you thinking what I'm thinking snake for brains?"

Ban smiled, "You bet I am Monkey boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Emishi was standing in front of a mirror doing his hair. Today was an extra special day. He was going to spend the whole day with Ginji and finally say what he had wanted to say for so long.

For a week now he and Ginji had been dating in secret. They didn't know when they would tell the others but that was a bridge to cross latter. Emishi left and ran into Shido who asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the park. See you later Shido." said Emishi nervously as he snuck off. If he had looked back he would have seen Shido pull out a cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emishi stood under the big tree in the park and looked around for Ginji and finally saw him. When he did he blushed just a bit at the site of a rose in Ginji's hand. When Ginji reached him he gave it to Emishi and said, "For the best thing that ever happened to me." then leaned in and gave Emishi a small kiss on the mouth

"I should be saying the same thing Ginji. But I'm afraid I don't have a rose for you so this will have to do." Emishi leaned in and frenched Ginji for about 10 seconds

Ginji and Emishi pulled back from each other to get air and Ginji said, "That is so much better then a rose Emishi."

Then he took Emishi's hand and they walked out of the park to a coffee shop down the street. Once there they each ordered a cup of coffee and some toast. After a light breakfast they began their day.

The first stop was a festival that was happening just outside of the Limitless Fortress. Emishi won that game where you guess how many jelly beans are in a jar. He won a big stuffed bear which he gave to Ginji with a big blush on his face.

The next stop was lunch. For this they went to a family style restaurant. There they had a friendly spat about the last piece of meat. Ginji would try to grab it and Emishi would knock his hand away. When the bill came Emishi picked up the tab and told Ginji that next time it would be his turn with a laugh, "Just kidding. Until you get a steady job I doute you or Ban will have any money anytime soon."

CRASH

They both turned as a potted plant fell over but there was no reason for it. So they just ignored it. If they had looked closer they would have seen a pair of kicking legs behind the potted plants.

Late that day they sat on one of those banks by a bridge. As they watched the sun set Ginji reached over and took Emishi's hand, "Emishi, I have something to tell you."

"No, me first." said Emishi

"Ok"

"Ok." said Emishi as he swallowed hard, "Ginji, for the last week we have been growing closer and loser but I have to say that I have wanted to be like this from day one. Sure Shido's cute and all but you, your hot stuff and always smiling. You have the best smile of anyone I have ever seen. And your always so full of laughter and joy. Even back in the VOLTZ days there was always something about you. But now that your not the Lightning Emperor I can finally spend time with you. And I feel as if we're meant for each other so I have something very important to ask you. Ginji, I love you…do you …love me?"

Emishi looked down at the grass between his knees as he prepared for the worst. What he didn't expect was for himself to be tackled by Ginji and have him capture his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. They stayed in that position for a while with Ginji laying on top of Emishi with Emishi's legs open and Ginji's hips in between them. It was all very cute with the sunset in the background. After about a minute Ginji pulled back and reached up and removed Emishi's glasses and stared deeply into his eyes, "Emishi, of course I love you, with all my heart. Ever since I saw you smile I have always felt something odd for you. But I never understood it until a few days ago when I turned the corner and ran into you. That position we landed in, was just like we are now. that's when I realized that I had a strange attraction to you. I found out just two days ago that I am in love with you."

With that they both got up and ran down the street together until they came to an apartment building. Emishi went up to his apartment with Ginji and locked the door behind him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down by the garbage bins next to the apartment building sat two very weirded out people. Ban sat with his head in his hands, a cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were closed as his head leaned back and he looked unseeingly at the sky above his head as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from it.

Shido on the other hand was in shock, "I've known that bastard for at least 6 years. And in all that time I've seen him flirt and kiss hundreds of girls. So why is it that he's gay all of a sudden? Not that I have a problem with it but I am seriously worried about him."

"Your just jealous Monkey Boy. But don't worry, we will know soon how serious they are." Ban said in that cool I-know-everything voice

"What do you…" But Shido stopped mid sentence as all the lights in the apartment building and on the block started to go haywire, "Ohhhh…I get it."


End file.
